Solo
by MikahBabasonica
Summary: Los dias oscuros de Peeta Mellark, encerrado en el Capitolio.


No sabría explicar bien el porqué, pero su beso me dejó un gusto amargo en los labios.

Y ella se va, a desenrollar aquel maldito cable y la siento tan lejos de mí…como si no fuese a regresar. Cómo si no fuese a volver a verla. Como si ella…no, no, no. Desecho ese pensamiento inmediatamente de mi cabeza. No atraer a la mala suerte, aquí, en este lugar, nadie se fía de ella.

* * *

De pronto, el cielo se ilumina y una extraña fuerza me impacta hacia atrás.

Lo último que veo antes de cerrar los ojos, es como explota el campo de fuerza y todo se derrumba sobre mí.

* * *

Cuando abro los ojos me encuentro en una habitación blanca, y mi cuerpo cubierto de cables.

Intento incorporarme, pero cuando estoy a punto de lograrlo, los cables me empuja de nuevo a la cama y todo se oscurece.

Estoy en los Juegos… en los 74° Juegos del Hambre. No sé qué hago aquí, en la cueva.

La lluvia cae a cantaros y se filtra por las grietas. Entonces… ¿lo otro fue un sueño? ¿No existió el vasallaje de los 25? ¿No salí de aquí? La idea me aterra y me obligo a salir afuera.

Busco a Katniss por el oscuro bosque, entre las ramas de los árboles; el ulular de los búhos y el croar de las ranas llena el ambiente. Una especie de gruñido se oye detrás de mí, giro despacio, con precaución y la veo: es Katniss. Sonrió tranquilo, ella está bien.

-Katniss, soy yo, Peeta- le digo. Pero ella no responde, solo me mira con odio. Todo pasa tan rápido que no termino de darle crédito a mis ojos: Katniss convulsiona, su ser se deforma y se transforma en una bestia horrorosa y salta sobre mí.

* * *

Todo sucede una y otra vez. Los seres blancos vienen y se van, vienen y se van.

Y tengo miedo, pues, cuando ellos vienen es inevitable, ella estará ahí, esa bestia estará ahí, esperando para torturarme y convertirme en su juguete del sufrimiento.

* * *

Tengo que portarme bien y no dar problemas, ser un chico educado y correcto. De esa manera, con poca frecuencia lo harán y me dejaran estar despierto mas tiempo, o al menos, me dejaran estar aquí.

No logro distinguir la realidad de la fantasía. No sé ni quién soy, ¿tendré nombre?¿seré un humano?¿habré nacido?...morí tantas veces. Revivo muchas más y vuelvo a desfallecer.

Lo único que me queda claro es que estoy solo. A nadie le importo, no vienen a rescatarme. Quiero escapar de esta condena, pero no puedo. Estoy confinado en esta celda de cristal, ese maldito vidrio incapaz de romperse...grito, de odio, dolor, miedo… y desesperanza.

Si me queda algo de alma, está rota. No hay salida para mí. Mi cuerpo es una cascara seca, sin vida. Sí, sé que sigo respirando, pero ya nada tiene sentido…soy un muerto en vida.

* * *

Me rescataron de mi cautiverio. Se los agradecí. Ahora estoy en el distrito 13, bajo tierra.

Pero hoy la vi, vi al muto. Fue toda una ventaja no estar atado a la cama, ya no me haría más daño, no.

La ahorque, quise matarla; me alejaron de ella. Yo soy la bestia y no ella, así me sentí. Dicen que ella es el Sinsajo, el alma de la rebelión, y un humano.

A mi no me engañan, ella es un monstruo.

* * *

Pasaron varios meses y averigüé varias cosas sobre mí.

"_Me llamo Peeta Mellark, ganador de los 74° Juegos del Hambre y partícipe en el vasallaje de los 25. Fui rehén del Capitolio, torturado hasta llegar al borde de la locura. Mi familia murió cuando bombardearon el distrito 12, mi hogar. Ahora estoy en el distrito 13, que nunca desapareció. Y Katniss Everdeen fue mi compañera en los Juegos del Hambre. No es un muto cómo el Capitolio me hizo creer mediante alucinaciones"._

Poco a poco vuelvo a resurgir hacia la superficie, aunque no estoy estable del todo. Al menos ya no tengo pesadillas; solo recuerdos en mis sueños.

Anoche soñé un recuerdo bonito: estaba en la playa, de fondo el sol del amanecer. Besaba a una chica y mi corazón martillaba como loco; el vientre me dolía, pero no de dolor, sino algo especial. Sus ojos grises brillaban de alegría, y quizás, hasta felicidad. La chica era Katniss Everdeen.

"_En el nombre de mi desengaño, a la noche te extraño, te extraño"_


End file.
